Talk:Jenny Blake/@comment-38148414-20200115035448
Character analysis: So as a villain, she's poorly written, especially compared to Alicia Boone, she only appears like 5 or 6 times in season 1, she's a trash villain. But yet one of the more sympathetic villains. Her motives were very understanding, but it's hard to understand and relate to someone who's doing the things she's doing when they make her come off as an entitled brat, which is why you have to really looks past the entitlement to like her as a character at first. I found her scenes very hard to read as they were just drama infused to be drama infused and almost pointless, making her seem like a two-faced school girl like every other female antagonist. Her scenes rarley happen and when they do they make it a big deal, and then drop it for a long ass time until she appears again, her scenes are pointless when compared to the main plot of season 1. So here's the thing. She hated MC at first for an understandable reason. She genuinely believed MC was using Ryan for his money, and was gonna try to get close to her so she could get closer to Ryan. MC and Ryan were only together for like 4 months before they got engaged, yeah that sets off major gold digger flags. She was trying to break them up before Ryan got hurt again, because Ryan had gotten hurt by many women in the past bc he thought they loved him but they were just after his money, and he would go to Jenny for comfort. She got tired of seeing him hurt and she was over women pretending to be her friend just so they can be with Ryan. You might think "Oh that's so judgmental of her". Well yes and no. Ryan's MC is extremely stuck-up. She's a very nasty, rude, hypocritical, undeserving, stupid, selfish and mean person. I have only seen one IIL reader who actually likes her. So Jenny probably saw that at first before they changed her character. She slept her way to the top and you're in denial if you disagree. She's one of the villains where you need to see things from her point of view. I remember reading her Persephone comments and thinking she was a rich bitch who looked down on the poor with her comments like "You're not of our world". But re-reading them I'm 99% sure she meant that gold diggers aren't welcome to the rich and social life, because that's what she thought MC was and with good reason. Imagine having a rich brother and find out that him and his stuck up girlfriend of 4 months are engaged? I would be furious if some slut was using my brother for his money. They shouldn't have written her as a cowardly, two-faced brat, that makes it 10x harder to enjoy her after the redemption bc all we see is a a spoiled brat. They should have made her an aloof, mysterious vigilante voice of reason of some sort. That's what I thought she was gonna be at first when i saw her on the cover of Ryan's route, a mysterious and glamorous voice of reason. But nope, they make her a mean little princess who's obsessed with her brother. But her redemtion is better than Doris', Doris' writing is just a mess. Luckily, she's starting from scratch in Gabriel's route, the writers are smart. Thank God they didn't just make her a villain again for the hell of it, that would have been bad writing. Because there's no reason why Jenny should hate MC there. MC barley knows Ryan, her and Jenny are co-workers there, there's no reason on why they shouldn't get along, and if they didn't, they would have redeemed her for nothing.